Halloween
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: Before a Halloween party at Condor Studios, Sonny is getting ready with Tawni, but what will Chad say when he sees her? Story MUCH better than summary. Rated T because it is.


**Hey guys! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! This is my official oneshot for Halloween! If you thought it was Halloween Party, then you thought wrong! I mostly made that because I was bored :). So, I've seen people doing crossovers for SWACand Halloween-related stuff (like the Halloweentown movies...my favorite Halloween movies!) but I'm not doing that! I'm gonna stop rambling and let you guys read the story!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Do I have to say it?**

**Sonny: No.**

**Me: Really?**

**Sonny: No.**

**Me: Why?**

**Chad: Hey, what are you guys talking about?**

**Sonny: How LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate won't admit that she doesn't own SWAC or Halloween!**

**Chad: LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate, our plan to get Sonny say the disclaimer worked! (gives me a high-five)**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I was getting ready to give out candy to the little kids in my apartment building, and at 7:00, my mom was going to take over so I can go to Condor Studio's Annual Halloween Party with my cast and crush. Yes, my crush is Chad Dylan Cooper, but don't tell him, or his ego will get even bigger than it already is. Anyway, I was getting my witch costume on. Yes, I know that one of the most common costumes are witch costumes, but this ones different from other witch costumes, it's better. It was made especially for me, this is the only one in the world. Pretty special, huh? Okay, it's the one from the Wicked Witch of the Web sketch. I put the wig on my hair and the moles on my face and waited for the kids to come. The doorbell rang, and I went to go give the kids their candy. But I couldn't, because it was Tawni in her costume from the Wicked Witch of the Web sketch. Did I mention my cast is going as all the people from that sketch since we're all in it?

"Hey Sonny, we have 3 hours until the Halloween party, and you have a lot of work to do if you want Chad to notice you." Tawni said. I know I like Chad, but I'm not ready to tell anybody!

"I don't want Chad to notice me!" I said. Great, I said it in my high voice. Tawni smiled.

"Yes you do. Otherwise, you wouldn't have used your high voice." Tawni said. Great. Sarcasm intended. Tawni took off my wig and moles and put purple extensions in my hair instead.

"Before you looked like an ugly witch, now you look like a cute witch. Chad was gonna notice you before, but think you looked ugly, now he'll think you're cute." Tawni said. How would she know how the boy mind worked?

"Because that's what Nico said he would think." Tawni said. How can she read my mind?

"Because you're not thinking it, you're saying it." Tawni said. I blushed, clearly embarrassed. The door bell rang and when I opened it up this time, it was Zora, but she wasn't in her monkey costume.

"Hey Sonny, can I talk to you? Girl to girl?" Zora asked.

"Sure, come in." Zora came in and saw Tawni.

"Guys, I don't want to wear the costume from the Wicked Witch of the Web sketch." What?

"What?" Tawni and I said together.

"Yeah, you see, there's this boy-"

"A boy? You have a crush Zora?" Tawni asked.

"Yeah, it's Wesley, you knew that. Anyway, I don't want him to see me in a monkey costume."

"It's fine Zora. But what are you gonna wear?" I asked her.

"I was thinking you could help me?" Zora smiled.

"Sure, let me get a costume that I wore once." I went in my room and took out my Kandy Korn Witch costume. I wore it when I was 14 and Zora's probably around the same size I was. I gave her the costume.

"I wore it when I was your age." Zora tried it on, and it fit perfectly. I did her hair, putting them in 2 ponytails with orange extensions. The doorbell rang again, and this time I didn't bring the candy, thinking it was either Nico, Grady, or Chad. I opened the door and it _was _the kids.

"Trick or treat!" The kids said. I quickly got the candy and gave them some.

"Guys, as much as I want to hang out with you, I really can't, so I'll see you guys at the party." I said. Tawni and Zora left. I was about to sit down and watch some TV when the doorbell rang again. I grabbed the candy and saw Chad standing there as a...paramedic? Wait, that's the same costume from the time he guest starred on So Random!

"Hey, Sonny. It's 7:00 and your cast asked me to pick you up." Chad said. That's why Tawni came!

"Okay, let me get my bag and then we can go." I got my bag and I was about to get out of my apartment when Chad stopped me.

"Hey, I wanted to give you your treat first since you wouldn't be able to trick or treat without fans screaming." Chad said, smiling. What is he up to?

"What do you mea-" I was interrupted by Chad's lips. He kissed me very soft, as if he didn't want to hurt me. I kissed back, enjoying the moment. We pulled back for air. I smiled.

"That was kinda my way of saying I like you." Chad said. He likes me? He likes me. HE LIKES ME! WHY AM I SO EXCITED?

"Well, I like you too." I said. He smiled and we kissed for the second time that night.

* * *

**What did you think? Cute? Amazing? Channy-filled? All of the above? You should tell me in a review! The link for what Zora's wearing is on my profile. Review!**

**Sonny with a Chance: Awesome one-shot!**

**Hannah Montana Forever: It was okay.**

**Fish Hooks: It was awful!**

**Pokemon: I wasn't gonna review but I saw this :)**


End file.
